Nouvelle vie pour Anna Rogue
by lili19
Summary: Je pensais tout savoir de ma vie mais tout à basculer le jour où je suis arriver à Poudlard. J'ai découvert que ma vie était faîte que de mensonges... J'ai découvert que j'avais une soeur et que nos destins étaient étroitement liés...j'ai découvert l'amour et beaucoup d'autre choses... Mieux aurait t'il fallu que je ne découvre rien...
1. Chapitre 1: Arrivé à Poudlard

_Je me trouve dans ma chambre quand j'entends la douce voix de mon père me dire de le rejoindre dans la salon. Je descend donc, et je me dirige vers le salon où m'attends mon père. J'entre et le voit en compagnie d'un homme très âgé qui avait de longs cheveux gris ainsi qu'une barbe grise. Je m'approche d'eux et ils se retourne vers moi, c'est alors que je reconnais l'invité de mon père. Je suis stupéfaite et je regarde mon père avec un regard interrogateur. C'est alors que le vieil homme prend la parole:_

_-Vous vous demandez sans doute se que je fais ici miss Rogue?_

_-Euh...oui monsieur._

_-Et bien asseyais vous, votre père et moi allons vous dire à quoi est dû ma présence ici. _

_Je m'assois et les regarde tous les deux, ce fut mon père -qui comme vous l'avez devinait était Severus Rogue- qui prit la parole:_

_-Anna , tu n'es plus en sécurité à Beaubaton, c'est pour cela que pour ta sixième année tu vas devoir aller à..._

_Je lui coupa la parole et fini sa phrase:_

_-Poudlard. Oui ça paraît logique, mais pourquoi ne suis-je plus en sécurité à Beaubaton?_

_Cette fois ci se fut Albus Dumbledore qui prit la parole._

_-Nous ne pouvons pas vous révélez cela miss, je suis désolé mais..._

_-...j'en ais marre! Pourquoi vous me cacher toujours des choses, papa, tu m'as toujours caché et tu as tout fait pour que personne ne sache que j'étais ta fille, alors, maintenant pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aille à Poudlard alors que tu sais très bien que tout le monde te connais là-bas!_

_Il soupire et ne dit rien, je commence à m'énerver et c'est ainsi que je m'enfuis dans ma chambre et claque la porte derrière moi._

_**Pendant ce temps là dans la salon:**_

_Severus soupire encore une fois et tourne la tête vers le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée._

_-Severus, il faut bien qu'elle le sache un jour, comme sa sœur d'ailleurs. _

_-En parlant de sa sœur,elle n'accepteras jamais que je sois son père, après tout elle me déteste. _

_-Ne dis pas cela, elle connaît que le professeur, mais elle va apprendre à te voir tel que tu es réellement sans ton masque. _

_Le maître des potion soupire et lui répond:_

_-Je l'espère en attendant ça va être un choc pour elles quand elles vont se retrouver face à face, elles ont exactement les même cheveux ébouriffés et leurs yeux sont identiques. Je te remercie d'être venu Albus._

_-Ce fut un plaisir, je te souhaite bonne chance._

_C'est ainsi que le grand sorcier s'en alla._

_Voilà nous étions maintenant le jour de la rentrée et je vérifie encore une dernière fois que j'ai pensais à prendre toute mes affaires. Enfin j'ai beau être très ordonnée et pensait à tout j'ai toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose. _

_-Anna, dépêche toi on va être en retard !_

_-Oui, j'arrive papa !_

_C'est ainsi qu'une demi heure plus tard ,nous étions sur le quai 9 ¾, je dis au revoir à mon père et monte dans le train. Je m'inquiète pas parce que je le reverrais tout à l'heure. Je monte dans le train et trouve un compartiment libre, je m'installe et prend un livre sur la métamorphose et commence à le lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur une tête blonde accompagner de deux autres gars. Il me regarde avec dégoût et me dit:_

_-Granger qu'est ce que tu fais ici, t'es pas avec le balafré et la belette._

_-Quoi?! Mais pour qui tu te prend pour me parler sur ce ton?!_

_-Je suis ton supérieur sale sang-de-bourbe alors maintenant dégage d'ici ok! _

_Je me met à rire je prend ma baguette et lui lance un stupéfix, il se retrouve dehors et se prend la porte du compartiment d'en face en pleine face. Je fais une mine innocente et lui dit:_

_-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je t'aie peut être fait mal. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te casse d'ici avant que ça se reproduise tu ne crois pas?_

_-C'est une menace?! Fais attention à ce que tu fais sang-de-bourbe, je te préviens..._

_-Tu crois peut être que tu me fais peur!_

_Il prend sa baguette, mais je suis plus rapide que lui et il se retrouve désarmer, c'est alors que je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose. Mais une vieille femme vient nous rejoindre alerter par le bruit et nous regarde sévèrement, elle remarque que je tiens la baguette du blond dans ma main. Elle me dit:_

_-Miss Granger, veuillez..._

_Je lui coupe la parole et lui dit:_

_-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler Granger, c'est qui cette fille?!_

_C'est alors que mon père arrive et me lance un regard de prend la parole en me regardant:_

_-C'est pas vrai, Anna, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait!_

_-Moi, rien, c'est l'autre blondinet là, il m'a provoqué il a commencé à me dire sang-de-bourbe et il a voulu que je parte dans un autre compartiment, mais il est pas bien! Et puis c'est qui cette fille là, Granger?_

_-C'est..._

_-C'est qui hein? Encore quelque chose que tu me cache, je te déteste j'en aie plus que marre, tu me gonfles à toujours me cacher des choses comme ça!_

_La vieille femme prit la parole et me dit:_

_-Ne parler pas comme ça à votre professeur jeune fille!_

_Je la regarde avec un regard noir et lui répond:_

_-Excusez moi madame, ce n'est pas que mon prof c'est aussi mon père. Enfin...un père ne cache pas tant de chose à sa fille sur ce, salut!_

_Je retourne dans le compartiment et claque la porte. Je reste assise à regarder le paysage défilé en me demandant qui était cette Granger avec qui on me confondait. Je me change et j'entends que le train s'arrête, nous sommes enfin arriver. Je descends et me dirige vers le géant qui fait signe aux premières années de venir le rejoindre. Quand j'arrive devant lui il me sourit et me dit:_

_-Ah oui, tu es la nouvelle élève qui rentre en sixième année c'est cela? _

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-Si je me trompe pas tu es la fille du professeur Rogue. C'est fous comme tu ressemble à Hermione Granger. _

_-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire,cependant je ne connaît pas cette fille. Mon père ne me parle pas souvent de Poudlard. _

_Le demi-géant me sourit et je remarque que toutes les premières années sont enfin arrivé c'est donc en barque que nous nous rendons au château. Une fois arriver là-bas on attend quelques instant et ensuite la vieille femme du train est venu nous expliquer tout le tralala sur les maisons, etc...Enfin moi je savais déjà tout ça pour avoir lu au moins deux fois l'histoire de Poudlard afin de me renseigner. Quand elle eut terminer, les premières années rentrèrent dans la grande salle alors que moi je devais attendre que le directeur explique mon cas et qu'il m'appelle. Ce fut au bout d'une demi heure plus tard que j'entendis, enfin, le directeur parler de moi._

_-Bien, mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de Beaubaton, elle va rentrer directement en sixième année. Voici donc Anna Rogue. _

_C'est alors que j'entre dans la grande salle, le silence c'était fait et tout le monde me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète. J'entends alors des murmures sur mon passage. _

_-Eh! On dirait Hermione!_

_-Il a bien dit Rogue c'est la fille du professeur Rogue?!_

_Arrivé devant la table des professeur, je lance un regard noir à mon père parce que je lui en veux toujours pour se qu'il c'est passer dans la train. Puis, je met le choixpeau sur ma tête._

_-C'est étrange tu es exactement comme ta sœur, tu as également le même tempérament de feu qu'elle. Tu es très intelligente et tu es aussi très courageuse, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu fonce toujours directement. Je pense qu'il y a une maison qui pourrait bien t'aller, cependant ton père vas avoir un choc._

_-Tant pis, de toute façon c'est pas lui qui décide. Tu peux même me mettre à Gryffondor._

_-Et bien si c'est se que tu penses, très bien tu iras donc à GRYFFONDOR!_


	2. Chapitre 2: Fuite et ennuis

_Je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondors et m'assois à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noir. Il me regarde bizarrement, je détourne le regard vers mon père, lui, me regarde avec un regard noir._

_-De toute façon si t'es pas content c'est pareil._

_Je me rends compte que toute la table me regarde stupéfaite et c'est alors que je comprends que j'ai encore dis tout haut ce que je pensais. Il faudrait que j'arrête de faire des gourdes comme ça. Je vois mon père qui me regarde avec un regard meurtrier. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour m'excuser. _

_-Oh désolé, j'ai pensais à voix haute ça arrive non?! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça!_

_Je soupire et m'enfuis de la grande salle et je vais dans le parc pour me calmer. Je m'assois au pieds d'un grand arbre qui se trouve juste à côté du lac. Je regarde la lune qui se trouvait haut dans la ciel. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas et je vois une fille qui est mon portrait craché. J'ouvre grand la bouche, je suis stupéfaite. Comment ne l'ai je pas vu plutôt. Elle me regarde en souriant et me tends un morceau de pain et du fromage. Je lui souris et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. _

_-Salut, moi c'est..._

_-Hermione Granger, oui je sais tout le monde dit que je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et je vois que c'est vrai._

_Elle ne dit rien et me laisse manger. Ensuite elle reprend la parole et me demande:_

_-Sinon, tu as l'air plutôt sympa._

_-Pourquoi, je ne le serais pas? Ah oui, mon père, tu sais il est pas si méchant que ça, il a juste un caractère de cochon, dont j'ai hérité._

_On rigole ensemble et on se met à discuter toute les deux, je me rends compte que j'ai plein de points communs avec elle. On adore toute les deux lire et étudier. Elle me raconte aussi toutes les bêtises qu'elle et ses deux amis on fait tout au long de leur scolarité. On rigole tellement qu'on ne se rends pas compte que le couvre feu va bientôt arrivé et qu'il nous reste plus que cinq minutes pour nous rendre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. D'après Hermione cela est impossible, tant pis, espérons qu'on ne croise personne dans les couloirs. On décide de remonter au château et c'est quand nous étions arrivé dans la hall que nous attendait un beau comité d'accueil. Il était composé du directeur, de notre directrice de maison et bien sur de mon très cher père Severus Rogue. Ce fut le directeur qui prit la parole et nous dit à toutes les deux:_

_-Et bien jeunes filles on se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous.Où étiez vous?_

_-Dans le parc._

_On se regarde et on sourit, on a parler en même temps. _

_-Et que faisiez vous dans les parc, miss Rogue et miss Granger?_

_-On était en train de..._

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire donc se fut Hermione qui répondit:_

_-...faire connaissance. On a pas vu l'heure arrivé et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que c'était l'heure du couvre feu._

_-Cela m'étonne de vous miss Granger, vous qui faîtes tout pour ne pas enfreindre le règlement avec vos amis Potter et Weasley. _

_C'était mon père qui avait dit ça avec son ton sarcastique. Je regarde Hermione qui commence à s'énerver, elle lui lance un regard noir. C'est étrange c'est le même que mon père. Ils se défient du regard quand Hermione dit avec insolence:_

_-Faîtes moi plaisir professeur, arrêter vos sarcasmes à longueur de journée il y' en a marre._

_Je me retiens de rire, parce que personne n'a jamais défier mon père comme cela, sauf moi. Et je sais qu'il déteste ça. C'est ainsi qu'il prend la parole et dit:_

_-Je vous déconseille d'être insolente avec moi miss, ou alors vous allez le regrettez._

_-Oh, c'est une menace professeur. Parce que je crois qu'un professeur n'a pas le droit de menacer un élève sinon c'est le renvoi. N'est ce pas monsieur le directeur?_

_Le directeur répondit que effectivement c'était la vérité. Puis il avait à présent un sourire devant le duel qui se dérouler sous ses yeux._

_-Pour votre information, miss, ce n'était pas une menace mais un avertissement. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence et vous aurez deux semaines de retenue avec moi. _

_Je prend la défense de ma nouvelle amie et répond à mon père:_

_-Mais c'est injuste, papa...professeur. Elle vous a juste dit qu'elle en avait marre de vos sarcasmes et en même temps je la comprend moi. C'est vrai que vous êtes vraiment..._

_-Vraiment quoi, Anna?_

_Je me tais et me tourne vers Hermione qui elle est presque morte de rire. Je lui donne un coup de coude._

_-Aie, mais ça va pas! _

_-Arrête de rire._

_-Oh désolé, mais toi aussi tout à l'heure tu étais presque écroulé par terre quand j'ai répondu à ton père._

_-Ouais, enfin faut dire que tu dois être sacrément folle pour lui avoir dit ces paroles._

_On éclate de rire toute les deux et c'est quand on arrête qu'on remarque que les professeurs nous regarde avec reproche._

_-On s'excuse ça ne se reproduira plus. _

_-Nous l'espérons jeunes filles, maintenant le professeur MacGonagall va vous raccompagner à votre dortoir. Et vous serez informez de votre punition demain dans la journée. _

_On soupire toute les deux et on suit notre directrice de maison jusqu'à notre dortoir., on s'endort quelques minutes plus tard. Le lendemain je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je m'habille et descends dans la salle commune. Je vois Hermione avec les deux garçons dont elle m'avait parler hier soir. Quand elle me voit elle me sourit et me fait signe de venir les rejoindre. Je m'avance et sourit aux deux gars. _

_-Les gars, je vous présente Anna. Elle est hyper sympa, vous savez. _

_-Ouais si tu le dis, moi c'est Harry Potter et lui c'est Ron Weasley._

_-Enchanté de vous connaître._

_Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione et ne dis plus rien. C'est alors qu'elle raconte nos exploits d'hier soir. Les gars la regarde avec de gros yeux quand elle dit qu'elle a répondu au professeur Rogue. Et ce fut la même réaction quand elle dit à Harry et à Ron que moi aussi j'avais répondu à mon père. Une fois qu'elle eu fini son récit, les garçons applaudissent et se mettent à rire. Je les regarde stupéfaite et leur dit:_

_-Et c'est pas drôle, vous vous rendez compte que maintenant mon père nous à dans la collimateur avec Hermione. _

_-Oh ne t'inquiète pas il nous a toujours eu dans le collimateur de toute façon ton père. Bon on va manger, j'ai faim moi._

_-Ah oui, Anna j'ai oublié de te dire que Ron Weasley est un estomac sur patte._

_J'éclate de rire et leur sourit, ils me sourirent à leurs tours. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle on fait connaissance et on rigole ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'on rentre totalement mort de rire dans la grande salle. Tout le monde nous regarde, on se dirige jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et c'est quand on s'assoient que je demande:_

_-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_-C'est vrai ce qu'il c'est passé hier avec le professeur Rogue vous lui avez vraiment dit qu'il était sarcastique?_

_-Oui, c'est Hermione qu'il l'a dit. _

_-Sans blague, la miss-je-sais-tout à vraiment dis ça?_

_C'est Hermione qui répond à Malfoy en lui disant:_

_-Et oui Malfoy, pourquoi tu es si surpris , je ne suis pas une lâche contrairement à toi la fouine._

_-Répète un peu!_

_-Ma parole, tu es sourd Malfoy, tu devrais..._

_Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, elle vit que Malfoy avait déjà sa baguette en main. Elle prit la sienne et lui dit:_

_-Mauvaise idée Malfoy, baisse ta baguette._

_-Et pourquoi hein, tu as peur sale sang-de-bourbe._

_Hermione lui lance un regard noir et prend sa baguette. _

_-Ne viens pas te plaindre après la fouine. _

_Le Serpentard se met à rire et lui lance un sectumsempra. Hermione l'esquiva sans difficulté, les yeux de la Gryffondore deviennent noirs et elle tend son bras vers le blond. Quelques secondes plus tard, on voit Malfoy se heurter au mur qui se trouve derrière la table des professeurs. Le Serpentard n'arrive plus à se relever et s'évanouit. Je me tourne vers mon amie qui a toujours les yeux noirs, j'essaye de lui parler pour la calmer._

_-Hermione, calme toi s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est une insupportable fouine comme tu me l'a dis. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le blesser comme tu la fais. Calme toi d'accord avant de faire un autre geste que cette fois-ci tu pourrais regretter._

_Je pose ma main sur son épaule et ses yeux redeviennent marrons._

_**Point de vue d'Hermione**_

_**Je regarde tout autour de moi, tout le monde à ces yeux posé sur moi. Je tourne mes yeux vers la table des professeurs et vois que Malfoy se trouve à terre, évanouis. Je demande alors d'une voix hésitante:**_

_**-Que c'est t'il passé?**_

_**Le directeur prit finalement la parole et me regarda dans les yeux.**_

_**-Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement miss Granger.**_

_**-Euh...Oui monsieur le directeur.**_

_**Quand j'entre dans le bureau il y a le directeur et le professeur MacGonagall. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec un regard de reproche. Je baisse la tête et j'entends alors la voix du professeur MacGonagall.**_

_**-Enfin miss Granger que vous arrive t'il? Hier soir et maintenant, sa commence à faire beaucoup pour un début de rentrée. Vous êtes là que depuis hier et vous vous faîtes déjà remarquer. Et de plus vous envoyez un élève à l'infirmerie.**_

_**-Il m'avait cherché et puis je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je sais pas se qu'il m'aie arrivé c'était comme ci...**_

_**-Comme ci quoi miss?**_

_**-Comme ci...je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps.**_

_**Le directeur prend un air pensif en me regardant. Puis il me regarde dans les yeux et me demande:**_

_**-Miss, n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose d'anormal quand vous avez envoyez Monsieur Malfoy contre le mur?**_

_**-Non, enfin si...pendant quelques secondes je crois avoir vu un visage dans ma tête.**_

_**-Et comment était t'il ce visage, miss Granger?**_

_**-Euh...c'était un visage de garçon qui devait avoir mon âge et il avait des cheveux noir et des yeux noirs aussi, quand j'y pense... il ressemblait beaucoup à Tom Jedusor, professeur.**_

_**Je vois le regard pensif du directeur , soudain je sens une présence derrière moi, je me tourne et vois le professeur Rogue. Il me regarde gravement, et regarde le directeur, ce dernier prend la parole en me regardant.**_

_**-Severus, il essaye de la contrôler grâce à son esprit, il faut agir vite.**_

_**-Oui Albus je sais, espérons qu'elle soit plus douée que son ami Potter. **_

_**-Oh, quelque chose me dit qu'elle a ce don dans le sang.**_

_**Ils se regardent tous les deux et se tourne vers ne comprend plus rien, et c'est quand le professeur Rogue me prend par le bras et me traîne jusqu'au cachots que je comprend enfin. **_

_**-Vous allez m'apprendre l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.**_

_**-Oui, miss Granger. **_

_**Je m'assois et je sens quelque chose dans ma tête, je me revois alors toute petite. J'étais à l'école primaire et tout le monde me pousser ou me disait des insultes tel que rat de bibliothèque ou chouchoute de la maîtresse. Ensuite le décor change et je me vois en train de voler des ingrédients au professeur Rogue lors de ma deuxième année pour le polynectar. Quelques secondes plus tard, plus rien, je relève la tête et vois le regard noir du maître des potions.**_

_**-Ainsi c'est vous qui avait voler dans ma réserve en deuxième année.**_

_**-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de...**_

_**-C'est vous miss, qui n'avait fait aucuns efforts pour m'en empêcher. Alors concentrez vous un peu. Legilimens!**_

_**Je forme une barrière dans mon esprit mais elle n'est pas assez solide et je me revois l'année dernière au département des mystères. Je revois Sirius mourir, et Harry qui pourchasse Lestrange. Puis ensuite je suis devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, je relève le bas de mon tee-shirt pour découvrir une marque noire au creux de mon rein droit. J'essaye de l'enlever mais je n'y arrive pas. Je commence à en avoir assez et me met en colère je chasse le professeur Rogue de mon esprit mais avec une telle brutalité que je me retrouve moi même dans l'esprit du maître des potions. Je vois alors le directeur de Serpentard avec deux bébés dans les bras, il en donne un à Albus Dumbledore mais juste avant de lui donnait, il caresse la tête de l'enfant et dit avec amertume.**_

_**-Prends bien soin de toi ma petite Hermione, nous nous reverrons. En attendant, j'espère que tu vivras heureuse chez ces moldus. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais à jamais. **_

_**Il laisse couler une larme qui tombe sur la joue du nouveau-né. Ensuite il se tourne vers une magnifique femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux fermés. Il recouvre le corps d'un drap et se met à pleurer. Je reviens à la réalité, et regarde mon professeur, il est furieux. Il se met à crier et à me pousser hors de la pièce. **_

_**- Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir cela! Partez!**_

_**-Je ne voulais...**_

_**-Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondors maintenant partez!**_

_**Je m'enfuis en courant et continue comme cela pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je pleurs et fini par m'effondrais sur le sol, je regarde autour de moi et vois que je suis dans la foret interdite. Je me mets en boule et continue de pleurer en me posant des tonnes de questions sur le souvenir que je viens de voir. Pourquoi cette fille dans les bras de mon professeur avait les mêmes cheveux et le même prénom que moi? Et pourquoi cette ressemblance avec Anna? Je reste là et ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, il doit être le soir, il fait nuit. Soudain j'entends des bruits de pas, je me relève précipitamment, je vois des ombres noires arrivait dans ma direction je m'enfuis et vais me cacher derrière un rocher qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Elle s'arrêtent et je vois alors avec horreur que se trouvait juste devant moi Voldemort et ces plus fidèles mangemorts c'est-à-dire Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius, j'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un arrivait derrière moi et me retourne pour voir...**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Révélations

_Point de vue de Anna :_

_Je commence à m'inquiétait je n'aie plus vu Hermione depuis ce matin et cette après midi elle n'était pas en cours. Je ne l'ais pas vu non plus ce soir au dîner c'est pour cela que je me dirige vers la table des professeurs avec Harry et Ron qui eux aussi sont très inquiets. Harry demande finalement au directeur si il c'était passé quelque chose dans son bureau ce matin mais il lui répond que non et que la dernière personne à l'avoir vu était mon père. Je me retourne vers mon père et le vois pâlir._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ce matin avec Hermione, papa...professeur?_

_-Rien._

_-Ah oui, Alors pourquoi n'est telle pas là, hein? Dis moi je ne l'ais plus vu depuis ce matin!_

_-Calme toi Anna et ne me parle pas sur ce ton je suis ton professeur, quand à miss Granger on va aller la chercher. _

_Ils partirent donc à la recherche d'Hermione. _

_**Point de vue de Hermione:**_

_**Je regarde avec effroi Fenrir Greyback, il me regarde comme si il voulait me dévorait.**_

_**-Toi tu es un morceau de choix...alors ma belle on joue les espionnes?**_

_**J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et lui lance un regard noir avant de lui cracher sur le bouillonne de rage et me saisit par les cheveux, il me balance ensuite au pied de son maître. J'entends une fois de plus la voix de cet infâme loup. **_

_**-Regardez maître, je l'ai trouvé.**_

_**-Oui, beau travail Greyback. **_

_**Je lève la tête et regarde l'homme qui se fait appeler le seigneur des ténèbres avec haine et dégoût. Il me regarde avec amusement et prend la parole toujours en me regardant:**_

_**-Lève toi!**_

_**Je me lève mais pas pour lui obéir, juste pour ne plus rester à ces pieds.**_

_**-Je te rencontre enfin Hermione...**_

_**-Pour vous c'est Granger et je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyiez.**_

_**Jedusor se met à rire d'un rire diabolique avant de se retourner vers ces 3 plus fidèles mangemorts.**_

_**-Comme c'est pathétique, son traître de père ne lui as toujours pas dis.**_

_**Je le regarde sans comprendre, c'est alors que me reviens le souvenir du professeur Rogue. Mais alors ça voudrait dire que je suis sa...**_

_**-Oui, tu es sa fille en effet. **_

_**-Je vous interdit de lire dans mes pensées!**_

_**-Sache qu'on interdit rien au seigneur des ténèbres ma jolie.**_

_**Il se met à avancer vers moi, je recule mais il continue à s'avancer vers moi et je me retrouve vite contre un arbre. Je commence à respirer plus rapidement et je sens mon cœur battre très vite. Voldemort est qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, je frisonne et regarde partout dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour m'enfuir. Mais malheureusement j'entends sa voix glaciale à mon oreille.**_

_**-N'y pense même pas.**_

_**J'avale ma salive et avec tout le courage qu'il me reste lui demande:**_

_**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Me tuer?**_

_**-Oh non rassures toi, j'ai un tout autre projet te concernant.**_

_**Il approche ces lèvres des miennes et avant qu'il n'est pu aller plus loin il fut interrompu par une voix qui m'était familière depuis peu.**_

_**-Lâche là tout de suite espèce d'immonde serpent!**_

_**Il fini par enfin me lâcher et je rejoins en courant tout le groupe qui vient d'arriver à mon secours. Je regarde alors l'ensemble des professeurs et mes amis avec soulagement et remerciement, puis me jette dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient transplaner. On commence à marcher pour retourner au château mais au bout de quelques minutes, je sens mes jambes se dérobaient, je m'écroule sur le sol.**_

_Point de vue d'Anna:_

_Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour Hermione. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes je décide de descendre dans la salle commune. Je vois Harry qui est au coin du feu et qui regarde les flammes d'un air absent. Je m'avance vers lui doucement et pose une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi baguette à la main._

_-Eh du calme, c'est moi !_

_-Je suis désolé,je ne t'ai pas entendu._

_Je fais un petit sourire pendant qu'il range sa baguette et la met dans sa poche._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu t'inquiètes aussi pour Hermione ?_

_-Oui, je m'inquiète pour elle avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Ce matin dans la grande salle et ce soir dans la foret interdite. En plus, Voldemort qui essaye de l'embrasser, ça me..._

_Je lui met ma main sur son épaule et je vois différentes images passer sous mes yeux. Mais une en particulier je vois Hermione en robe rose et les cheveux attaché en un superbe chignon, elle est magnifique. Je ressens aussi les sentiments que Harry a en la voyant. Je retire assez brusquement ma main de sur son épaule. Je le regarde et lui dit :_

_-Tu...tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione, je me trompe ?_

_Il baisse la tête et la relève, puis me regarde dans les yeux._

_-Comment..._

_-Je sais pas je...j'ai vu des images et j'ai ressentis aussi tes sentiments._

_- Tu...Tu ne lui diras rien!_

_-Non, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Ecoute ton coeur et vas lui parler._

_Il acquiesce et monte les escaliers pour retourner dans le dortoir des gars mais se retourne avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_-Merci, Anna. Passe une bonne nuit._

_- Toi aussi. _

_Je reste au coin de la cheminée et ne tarde pas à finalement retourner moi aussi dans mon dortoir pour pouvoir finir ma nuit. _

**_Point de vue d'Hermione:_**

**_Je me réveille en sursaut avec une énorme douleur au niveau de mon rein droit. Je relève ma chemise et vois que la tache noire que j'ai à cet endroit là et devenu rouge sang. Je baisse ma chemise rapidement avant d'entendre la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Je ferme les yeux et entends deux personnes entrés. _**

**_-Albus, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. _**

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, Hermione sait très bien se défendre. Et puis ces pouvoirs ont fini par se manifester, ont lui apprendra à les contrôler. _**

**_-Très bien, et que fais t'on pour Voldemort?_**

**_-Rien, pour l'instant nous avons toujours pas d'informations sur l'endroit où il pourrait être._**

**Je ressens une violente douleur au ventre et pousse un petit cri sans faire attention. Je me redresse sur mon lit et me tiens le ventre. Ils se retournent vers moi, l'infirmière arrive.**

**-Miss, buvez ça.**

**Je bois la potion qu'elle me donne et sens mon mal de ventre disparaître petit à petit. Je soupire de soulagement et me rallonge dans le lit. Le directeur des Serpentards me regarde avec inquiétude - ce que je n'imaginais jamais voir- et me dit:**

**-Miss, rendormez vous, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.**

**-Il faut je vous parle, professeur.**

**-Je sais mais cela attendra demain, maintenant dormez.**

**Je le regarde une dernière fois lui et le directeur et fini par m'endormir.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Sentiments avoués

PDV d'Anna:

Je me lève et vais me préparer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard je descends dans la salle commune où je vois Harry et Ron qui m'attendent. Je leur souris et on descend manger dans la grande salle. Quand on arrive presque à notre table on voit la bande de Malfoy arrivait vers nous.

-Oh non, le blondinet...

Il s'approche et se met devant nous alors qu'on est maintenant au milieu de la grande salle entre la table des Gryffondors et la table des Serpentards.

-Eh mais qui voilà, la belette, le balafré et la petite peste.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite peste?!

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un garçon lâche et crétin!

-Ah oui?

-Oui!

Nous sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier digne de mon père auquel il répond.

-Alors dis moi je ne vois pas ta nouvelle amie la sang-de-bourbe. Oh mais oui suis je bête, elle est à l'infirmerie car elle n'a même pas pu se défendre contre...

-Tais toi Malfoy!

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, je suis pratiquement collé à lui. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Je n'ais pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Anna.

-Na m'appelle pas Anna pour toi c'est Rogue.

- Anna, Anna...tu n'as pas bien écouter,je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes!

Et sans prévenir il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je lui répond et lui donne un coup de pied bien placé. Il me lâche brusquement et se plie en deux en tenant ses bijoux de famille. Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Et moi Drago, personne ne me dicte se que je dois faire. Et surtout pas un blondinet comme toi, sur ce bon appétit beau Serpentard.

Je me retourne vers Harry et Ron qu eux sont mort de rire. Je m'assois à ma table et commence à manger. Je sens un regard sur moi et me tourne vers la table des professeurs. Mon père me regarde avec du reproche mais je jugerais qu'il y a aussi un peu d'amusement dans son regard. Une fois le petit déjeune fini je vais en cour.

**_PDV d'Hermione:_**

**J'ouvre un œil après l'autre pour m'habitué à la lumière de l'infirmerie. Je n'ais plus mal au ventre, je regarde autour de moi et je vois finalement Harry assit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je lui souris et met ma main sur la sienne. **

**-Tu viens bien je me suis beaucoup inquiété Hermione.**

**-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiétais je vais bien. **

**Il me sourit à son tour, je le regarde dans les yeux et il baisse la tête.**

**-Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**-Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**-Oui, et bien vas y.**

**-Je...**

**Il s'arrête parce que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je regarde cette personne intensément avant qu'elle se mette à parler à Harry, qui lui, semblait vraiment déçu de ne pas m'avoir dit se qu'il voulait me dire quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**-Potter, il faut que je parle avec miss Granger alors je vous prie de sortir de cette pièce et d'aller en cour. **

**Harry soupire et part non sans me faire un bisous sur la joue qui me fait rougir. La porte vient de se refermer derrière Harry, je regarde l'homme qui se trouve devant mon lit.**

**-Alors vous êtes mon...**

**-Oui je suis ton père.**

**-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt?**

**Il soupire et me répond au bout de quelques minutes.**

**-Pour te protéger toi et ta soeur, je suppose que tu as remarqué ton nouveau pouvoir pour l'avoir utilisé sur Drago Malfoy.**

**Je mis du temps à répondre quand je me rendis compte qu'il venait juste de me tutoyer.**

**-Oui, je l'ais remarqué mais pourquoi maintenant et puis vous dîtes que c'étais pour nous protégésmais ça ,'a servi à rien. Anna est en ce moment même à Poudlard, et de plus...**

**Je m'arrête tout de suite il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que j'avais entendu la conversation d'hier avec le directeur.**

**-De plus?**

**-...non rien.**

**-Je sais que se que tu allais dire Hermione, je suis au courant que tu as écouté la conversation d'hier soir.**

**Je baisse la tête et la remonte avec des larmes au coin de mes yeux.**

**-Voldemort, pourquoi il en a après moi?**

**Il essuie mes larmes avec son pouce et me répond avec une voix douce que je n'avait jamais entendu avant.**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant il faut qu'ont attendent un peu.**

**Je lui lance un regard noir et lui tourne le dos avant de lui parler avaec un ton méprisant.**

**-Quand arrêterez vous de me mentir! Je vous déteste!**

**-Hermione ne me parle pas sur ce ton!**

**Je me lève de mon lit et me met à crier.**

**-Je n'ais pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une personne comme vous!**

**Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je m'enfuis de l'infirmerie en courant.**

_Point de vue d'Anna:_

Je suis en cour de botanique quand je sens comme un malaise tout au fond de mon être.

-Excusez moi professeur, est ce que je peux sortir cinq minutes je me sens pas bien.

En effet j'étais devenu toute blanche.

-Oui, bien sûr miss, allez y.

-Merci, professeur.

Je sors des serres presque en courant et me dirige vers les toilettes des filles où personne ne va jamais. J'entend quelqu'un pleurer et m'approche doucement de cette personne. Je reconnais bien vite que cette personne est Hermione et met une main sur son épaule pour la consoler.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un petit sourire triste.

-Anna, je...on est...

-Oui? Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas je t'écoute.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et le même phénomène qu'avec Harry se produit. Je vois toute la discussion qu'elle à eu avec mon père plutôt dans la matinée. J'enlève précipitamment ma main de la sienne, on se regarde dans les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, comment il a pu...

Hermione arrête de pleurer petit à petit et on peut commencer à parler calmement.

- Écoutes on trouvera toutes les deux pourquoi Voldemort en a après toi je te le promet. Et quand à ce que tu as appris sur mon...notre père je...

-Anna, se n'est et se ne sera jamais mon père. Mais je ne veux pas que notre amitié en soit affectée.

Je la prend dans mes bras.

-Jamais, promis..

Elle hoche la tête et regarde l'heure.

-Oh non, j'ai manquais plein de cours comment je vais faire!

Je la regarde et explose de rire.

-Et mais calme toi, et puis tu connais déjà tout le programme de l'année par coeur. Hein, miss-je-sais-tout?

Je lui lance un sourire malicieux et elle me regarde avec un petit regard noir. On se lève et on se dirige vers notre prochain cour qui est défense contre les forces du mal. On s'installe et attend que le professeur Lupin arrive. Au bout de quelque minutes la porte s'ouvre mais ce n'est pas Lupin qu rentre mais mon père.

_**PDV d'Hermione:**_

**Je vois avec horreur le professeur Rogue rentré, je commence à angoisser. Il me regarde et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Le cour commence et se passe dans le calme. A la fin, il me retient avec Anna. Je soupire et me dirige vers son bureau en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le regarde avec insolence avant de lui dire:**

**-Que se soit bien clair jamais vous ne serez mon père!**

**-Je dois t'avouer que je m'y attendais.**

**-Bien, alors je peux partir?**

**Il reprend sa voix glaciale.**

**-Oui, vous pouvez partir miss.**

**Je hoche la tête et sors sans un mot de plus. Je vois Harry qui m'attend, je lui souris.**

**-Harry...**

**-Hermione, tu vas bien?**

**-...oui...**

**-Tu es sur, tu sais si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire.**

**-Je sais Harry mais là je n'ais pas envie d'en parler. On va dîner?**

**-OK.**

**Je pars mais il me retient par le bras.**

**-Attend il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**-Tu...tu ne peux pas attendre d'être dans la grande salle parce que là c'est pas très...**

**-Non, justement je ne peux pas te le dire dans la grande salle.**

**Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse, je répond à son baiser. On s'embrasse pendant encore quelques instants et on fini par se séparés. On se sourit et il fini par prendre la parole.**

**-Alors toi aussi tu...**

**Je baisse la tête honteuse et la relève très vite.**

**-Oui je t'aime aussi Harry, tu viens on va manger.**

**Je le prend par la main et on arrive le sourire aux lèvres et les mains entrelaçaient dans la grande salle. Toute la table des Gryffondors nous acclament et nous félicitent. Je rougis de plus belle et m'assois toute rouge a côté d'Anna qui elle à un sourire béat sur le visage.**

**-Bah c'est pas trop tôt, il te la quand même dit!**

**-Quoi?! Non attend, t'étais au courant?!**

**Elle me fait un petit sourire innocent.**

**-Moi mais non.**

**-C'est ça oui...**

**Je commence à manger quand je sens une nouvelle douleur au ventre. Je deviens toute blanche et regarde Harry.**

**-Hermione...**

**Je pousse un cri et m'écroule sur le sol.**

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre..._


End file.
